Untitled For Now
by Beacon Hart
Summary: Slade takes the job of training an old friend's daughter to become an assassin, only to fall in love. SladexOOC. Rated M for reasons to come!


**AN; **Obviously I do not own the Teen Titans or Slade. :(

I will, however, take credit for the following characters; Luxor, Felix, Maddox, Xavier, Alexander, and Elexia. (:

Let me know what you think!

_

* * *

_

**PROLOGUE **Not Your Normal Family

The assignment was plastered on the board at the front of the class in big flowing red letters. _'Tell us about your family and walk us through a normal day in the life of you!'_ Most of the class was laughing at the assignment, even mocking it, while some were busy writing down notes about what they were going to say. But one sat completely still, staring at the question. She hated the question to its very core, and was fingering the hall pass she had, debating whether or not to skip Life and Relationships. Too Late…

"Good morning class!" sang Mrs. Peck as she walked to the front of the class, snatching cell phones out of students hands as she did. "I'm sure you all saw the assignment for today, it's one of my favorites of the semester. It gives us an opprotunity to walk in another's shoes for a class!"

'_I fucking hate you,'_ thought Luxor Drake who sat near the windows. She hated this class, this assignment, this high school! _'What the hell am I supposed to say? Hi, my name is Luxor, I'm not who you think I am? I don't think so.'_

"How about… PJ!" Mrs. Peck chirped and sat down behind her desk.

Mrs. Peck was in her early 50's with ugly bleach blonde hair that was growing out to show her dark brown roots. Her skin was stretched over her face due to all the plastic surgery she had as a pitiful attempt at keeping her youth. She wore a low cut shirt that showed off her obviously fake boobs and was constantly leaning over her desk to try and make herself appear sexy and cougar-ish. The thought made Luxor gag.

PJ stood up and reluctantly walked to the front of the class, purposely taking an extra long time walking past Luxor's desk. PJ had shaggy sandy blonde hair and a body that had been built from Lacrosse, Football, Hockey, and Baseball. He had a smile that could make any girl swoon, especially Mrs. Peck. But no matter how hard he tried, Luxor wouldn't bite.

"Hey," PJ greeted the class smiling. "Well, my family is really religious-"

'_Probably why I don't like you…' _Luxor thought.

"-I have three sisters; Lucy, Tiffany, and Beth. My parents are Craig and Jennifer and we are very close. A normal day for me is waking up at around 6:30 a.m., prayer session with my family before breakfast, I take a shower and get ready for school, then I go to school-"

'_Oh the joys of having a cookie-cutter life!' _

"-I have practice after school for whatever sport is going on at the time. Then I go home have dinner with my family, maybe toss around the old pigskin with my dad-"

'_Why was it ever called pigskin?' _

"-then evening prayer session and bed for me. And that is a day in the life of PJ Madden."

The class clapped bringing Luxor out of her thoughts about odd words and their history. She clapped along with them and smiled at PJ when he walked by, causing him to trip over someone's backpack. She loved torturing the boy; it was amusing to watch him drool over her.

"Very good PJ, A+! Now how about… Luxor! Why don't you come up to the front and tell us about you!"

Luxor felt her stomach clench as she stood up from her desk, mumbling a few choice swear words on the way up to the front. It was clear why PJ had a crush on her, her dark chocolate waves fell past her shoulders and it could be debated that her body was the best body in school, with her flat stomach and perfect perky B cups, but what PJ couldn't tear his eyes away from, were her eyes. They were the deepest blue he had ever seen in his life and he felt like every time he looked into them, she saw right down to his very soul.

She turned to face the eyes of her peers staring at her. She rolled her eyes and began.

"My father is Alexander and my mother is Elexia. I have three brothers; Maddox, Felix, and Xavier. We're a pretty normal family-"

'_My family and I are this city's biggest risk.'_

"-I wake up at a quarter to four in the morning, every morning for two hours of conditioning… for sports and such-"

'_I get up every morning to work my ass off so the next heist will go without a problem. I could kill any of you with a single blow. I am one deadly, deadly assassin.'_

"-I pick out my outfit for the day ahead-"

'_I choose the wig and the clothes I want to wear to school over my unmistakable hair and my uniform.'_

"-And then I take an hour long shower and go down to eat breakfast with my family-"

'_I eat breakfast by myself and learn what my parents were up to the night before.'_

"-and then I'm off to school. After school I go for a five mile run and the come home to work on homework and have dinner with my family-"

'_I go on a scouting mission by myself for an hour then come home, get a quick bite and learn if I am going on the heist or mission, if not I stay home and work out or sometimes when I'm lazy I will watch a half hour of TV, eat Ben & Jerry's ice cream and soak in an ice bath for my sore muscles.'_

"-and then the night ends with two hours of meditation and bed for me."

'_Then I have meditation for two hours and collapse on my bed from exhaustion.'_

"Any questions?" Luxor asked praying no one had any.

Unluckily, hands flew into the air. Luxor inwardly groaned and pointed to the nearest hand.

"Are your brothers single?" asked Missy Jents, a fairly easy question.

"Yes they are," Luxor smirked at the hope that glistened in the girls' eyes. "But they are too absorbed in sports and college that they don't really date all that much."

'_Sparkle gone!'_

Luxor pointed to the next hand. "How much can you bench press?" a beefy guy in the back asked. Luxor recognized him as one of the linebackers for the school's varsity football team.

Luxor thought for a moment. It had been a while since she last maxed out… "Last time I maxed out I was at 400."

The linebacker looked down at his desk, ashamed that a girl had beaten him.

"I get my strength from my dad." Luxor added quickly. _'Yeah with dad's super strength I could probably bench the whole school…'_

"Is it true that your brothers beat every known record at school?"

"How much do you weigh?"

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Want to help me get back in shape?"

The questions kept coming and Luxor answered them with ease, until…

"I've never seen you play any sports at school…" said a voice from the back.

Luxor's eyes snapped to her rival Cherry McGuire. Cherry was a fiery redhead who had a temper to match. She was smirking at Luxor now. "In fact, I don't think you've played sports in your entire high school career."

Luxor could see where she was headed.

"You never eat at lunch, you work out constantly, or so you say… Do you have an eating disorder?" Cherry asked feigning concern.

Luxor looked to the pathetic excuse of a teacher who was not so conspicuously pouring herself a shot of Jaegermeister. Luxor knew from that point on that she was in this by herself. She stood tall and looked to Cherry. "No, I'm not you."

Cherry's face reddened and she stood up and walked to the front of the class. "Why don't you say that to my face?"

"I just did." Luxor shot back.

"Bitch!" Cherry pushed Luxor back and sent her into Mrs. Peck's desk. Mrs. Peck shrieked when her shot tipped over and spilt on her desk. "Not so tough are you?!"

Luxor looked up at Cherry. She had two options; 1) freeze the girl until next Tuesday and blow her perfect cover or 2) shove the bitch right back. Before she had the chance to ram the bitch through the wall Mrs. Peck stepped in.

"Luxor, maybe you should leave…"

Luxor looked flabbergasted from Cherry to Mrs. Peck, Cherry smirking and Mrs. Peck dazing off into oblivion. Luxor threw up her hands in defeat and walked to retrieve her things. Just as she turned to leave she glanced out the window and noticed a familiar vehicle parked outside.

* * *

Luxor opened her locker and shoved the books and binders into the hideous orange metal cubby. She reached into her purse to retrieve her cell phone. She had missed calls from her friends and a couple texts from PJ, but what she really focused on was the text from her father.

_Lux- We have company coming in from Jump tonight so no scouting run, come home and dress nicely for our guests. No need for the wig tonight. Love, Dad._

Luxor shrugged and grabbed the things she needed for homework and set off to find the owners to the car she had seen outside. She walked down several halls before running into a large group of girls that were gathered outside of the gymnasium. They were giggling and pointing in at whatever they were looking at.

"They are so hot!"

'_Bingo.'_

The girls saw Luxor and moved out of her way, envious that she actually got to speak with the brunette and blonde Adonis's in the gym. Closing the door behind her she walked to the middle of the basketball court where her two brothers, Maddox and Felix, were shooting hoops.

"Well, well, well…" Felix began.

"Look what the cat dragged in." Maddox finished.

"I hate it when you guys do that. It's so annoying."

"Admit it…" Felix said.

"You love us." Maddox added.

Luxor's brow furrowed. "Never, now what's this about a guest from Jump?"

Felix sunk a basket from half-court and smiled at the muffled gasps and cheers from behind the door to the gym. "What? Dad didn't tell you?"

"No, but I bet he told the star children!" growled Luxor.

Maddox smiled lazily and looked to Felix. "We shouldn't keep her guessing should we?"

Felix shot another half-court shot. "Why can't we?"

"It would be utterly unbearable for little Lu-Lu."

"Don't call me that." Luxor snarled charging at her older brother.

Maddox smirked at Luxor's now pure white eyes. "I'd be careful if I were you sis, you might just cause a scene."

Luxor's eyes faded back to their natural cobalt color. She knew she had to keep her emotions in check or else something disastrous could happen.

_This won't be another summer of '98._ She thought, recalling a particularly normal summer day. Maddox and Felix had teamed up with Xavier to play a joke on their baby sister while their parents were busy in the mansion making iced tea, cookies, and talking about their next mission, the three boys snuck up behind Luxor who had been sitting next to the koi fish pond in the back. After wetting her pants out of fright Luxor began to cry out of embarrassment. With sobs racking her body Luxor didn't realize until it was too late the skies above the four were darkening and thunder began to roll and smash its mighty fists together. Luxor wailed and the lightning and thunder worsened, tornados popping up all around town and causing destruction to any building that was in their way.

Power was down all around Radium City for three days. The death total was in the teens, and scientists were scrambling for answers as to how a freak storm of that magnitude had just popped up. Alexander and Elexia set to work right away on trying to find ways to control Luxor's powers without her knowing; they created computer chips and placed them in necklaces, made chemical drinks that tasted like fruit punch, but nothing worked.

Around Luxor's 10th birthday, however, they found the answer to their problems. Grandpa Knox had come into town and had sat down with Luxor to discuss what had happened that day.

"Well, I couldn't help it!"

"What do you mean child?"

"The boys had played a mean trick on me and I was so upset, it just happened Grandpa!"

After that conversation Luxor's parents knew that her powers were based on emotions and she had to meditate every night to sort through her negative and positive emotions.

Luxor shook the memories away and glared at her brothers. "Just tell me, please."

"Honestly, they are just some old army buddies of Dad's."

"There is more than one coming?!" Luxor cried.

Felix and Maddox just laughed and left Luxor standing in the middle of the gym, frustrated and confused. She followed their path outside to her car. She lovingly smiled at her car. It was her pride and joy. The candy-red paint job on her Lotus Elise SC shone in the warmth of the sun. They had all received them for one of their Christmas presents last year, Luxor was lucky enough to get the red one.

Setting her books in the passenger seat, Luxor strapped herself into the five-point seatbelt (the only way Elexia would let her children drive such dangerously fast automobiles was if they had ultra protective seatbelts), and sped out of the parking lot.

The drive was a short one, weaving its way through the tree filled upper-class city, passing by countless banks, museums, and big corporations. Luxor pulled up to the iron gates of Drake Manor which looked more like a Scottish castle than a mansion. Its lush green lawns rolled on for 100 acres around the house, marble statues of Nixon Drake and Knox Drake stood proudly on either side of the staircase into the main house.

Luxor walked through the front door and the house was busy with maids, butlers, cooks, and scientists running around the house, getting ready for the arrival of the guests. Annoyed by all the noise, Luxor trudged to the kitchen where Chui, head chef, was busy going over the menu for the evening's grand dinner.

"What's up, baby girl?" Chui said turning to the refrigerator to retrieve Luxor's favorite snack; chopped up strawberries covered in whipped cream and Diet Coke.

Luxor took it thanking Chui. She paused before asking; "Hey, Chu, who are the guests tonight?"

Chui just smiled and left Luxor alone in the room.

Grumbling, Luxor took her snack over to the secret elevator. She pressed her hand against the scanner and heard the beep. A cool electronic voice spoke; "State your name."

"Luxor Rade Drake."

"Access granted." Spoke the computer.

Luxor rode the elevator to her level of the house and walked into her room. She was surprised to see her mother looking into the huge walk in closet. "Uh… Mom?"

Elexia turned around and smiled her radiant white smile at her daughter. "Hello Luxor how was school?"

Luxor set down her untouched strawberries and cream and shrugged. "Fine, it was school."

Her mother looked satisfied with that answer and then furrowed her brow. "You're still wearing the wig… why?"

Luxor had inherited her grandfather's hair and it made it so much more impossible to stay inconspicuous during heists with it, and since her parents wouldn't let her dye it, she had to wear a brown wig. She shrugged again and grabbed the front of the wig and yanked it off, letting her white curls cascade around her shoulders.

Elexia smiled. "You are so beautiful. Now, I want you to wear the midnight blue satin number we got for you. It just makes your eyes pop!"

Luxor was about to say something when-

"No, you may not work out before the guests come, they will be arriving soon. And no, I will not tell you who they are or why they are coming." Elexia said setting down the dress for the evening.

"Right," Luxor said disappointed. "You realize I can never lie to you right?"

Elexia walked over to her daughter and kissed her nose. "I love being a telepathic mother. Now get dressed."

* * *

Luxor stood barefoot in the foyer with the rest of her family, she was sending as much coolness as she could into her ankle for she had just fell down the stairs because of the stupid heels her mother wanted her to wear. Her mother had told her until her ankle improved she would allow Luxor to not wear heels. Her midnight blue dress was synched at the waist and then bubbled out to come up six inches above her knees. Her bangs were pinned out of her face and around her neck was the three million dollar diamond necklace she had stolen from the museum on her last mission.

The cuts and bruises she had gotten from the fall had already healed to light marks on her legs, but her ankle was taking a while to heal. Luxor didn't find her amazing, off-the-charts immune system shocking anymore, when she was a child and broke her arm or scraped her knee rollerblading she always found it fascinating how she could heal faster than any other kid, but now it was no big surprise.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of car doors and the soft crunch of gravel under shoes. The two butlers- Tom and Wellington- opened the double doors just in time for three men to walk through the doors. One was wearing a complete face mask which Luxor found odd. They were all wearing suits and had various medals on them.

"Welcome, to Drake Manor." Wellington announced.

Alexander was grinning from ear to ear. "There they are!" He then took three long strides and shook each of their hands. "Good to see you all again, it's been such a long time!"

"Honestly, it took you seven years to invite us over? I'm hurt!" said a scary well-built man with a scar down his face. He looked like he could eat Luxor in one bite and still have room for Maddox and Felix.

"Let me introduce you!" Alexander turned back to his family beaming. "You all know my wife Elexia."

Elexia smiled and let each man kiss her hand, except for the masked man who just took her hand in his.

"This is my eldest son, Xavier."

Xavier nodded in the direction of the three men. "It is an honor, I've heard so much about you."

"And these are the twins, Felix and Maddox. I believe you were at their birth."

"Indeed we were." Said the middle man who looked the oldest out of all the men, except Luxor couldn't tell what the masked man looked like.

"And finally this is my daughter, Luxor Rade."

Luxor allowed the two unmasked men to kiss her hand and when it came time to hold the last man's hand sparks flew through her arm when his skin brushed hers. She pulled back blushing slightly. She swore she heard a kind of small laugh behind the mask.

"Family, this is General Sampson." Alexander said indicating to the scarred man.

"William Randolph Wintergreen…" He said pointing to the eldest man.

"And Sergeant Slade Wilson." He said gesturing to the masked man.

'_Wait… Randolph… Slade… WHAT THE-?!"_

Alexander led his friends into the dining room followed by the boys, leaving Luxor and her mother in the foyer. Elexia looked at her daughter questioningly.

"Randolph… Slade… RADE… I'm named after them?!"

Elexia gave her daughter a small smile. "They saved your father's life; of course you're named after the two bravest men we know."

"What about Scarface?"

"Luxor Rade Drake, that was inappropriate." Elexia scolded her daughter and followed the path of the men, Luxor behind her.

* * *

After dinner the men retired to the study to reminisce about the past while the younger boys went outside to throw the football around, Elexia was speaking to the staff about plans for the next week's menu and Luxor had taken the opprotunity to change into a tiny sports bra and baggy sweats. She rode the elevator down to the huge workout room in the basement of the mansion.

She walked over to a computer on a platform above the main floor where twenty robots were waiting to be activated. She activated them and climbed down the ladder so she stood in front of the robots, she knew it would take a few moments for them to warm up so she stretched as best as she could. She was unaware of four men watching her from the observation deck.

"She controls the weather you say?" Sampson asked intrigued. In all honesty, he had trouble tearing his eyes away from the gorgeous girl all night. He took another sip of his scotch and enjoyed the view of he had over her.

"Don't you remember the summer of '98?" Alexander asked shocked.

"That was her?!" Sampson asked spluttering, almost choking on his scotch. He was even more impressed with her potential.

"She moves magnificently, Alex. No doubt thanks to the training with her older brothers?" Wintergreen asked smiling.

"She holds her own even against Xavier, which is an accomplishment." He paused. "I fear for her."

Wintergreen and Sampson looked confused. "Why?"

"She has no place in heists. She has powers completely irrelevant to a mission. I just don't know."

The men were silent for a bit. "What about Felix and Maddox?"

"Super speed and invisibility? Perfect for heists. Controlling weather? No."

"Is this what you wanted to talk to us about?" Sampson asked, still watching Luxor as she demolished three robots.

"What I wanted to speak with you about is my new mission. Well my family's new mission." Alexander paused as he watched Luxor finish off the last robot with an icy fury. "I'm not taking her with us."

Wintergreen looked from Luxor to Alexander. "Where are you going?"

"The Middle East, we've been hired to take out a whole army, I can't have her there. I just can't."

Slade, who had remained silent during the whole discussion, finally broke his silence. "So what do you want from us?"

"I just want you to keep an eye on her. If that means taking her from Radium City while we're gone then fine, but until we get back she must continue her training."

"She can't do that by herself?" Sampson asked gesturing towards Luxor below who was now running on a treadmill.

"Please." Alexander looked deep into his friends' eyes. "I beg of you."

The room was silent for a few long minutes. Sampson was sipping his scotch and looking from Alexander, to Luxor, to Wintergreen. Slade was busy studying Luxor below, he felt strangely drawn to her. And Wintergreen was in deep thought, confused as to why the other two gentlemen were so intrigued by the small girl in behind the glass. Finally, Wintergreen spoke.

"We can all do it."

"What?" Sampson said snapping his eyes to him.

"Well it's simple; Sampson, you will train her strength and whatever else she needs honing on, and Slade, you'll train her to be an assassin, we all know you are the best there is."

"And what about you?" Sampson barked. He hated being told what to do, and since it seemed that Wintergreen was not taking any part in training the girl, it enraged him even more. On the other hand, that gave Sampson more time alone with the girl…

"With my medical expertise and knowledge of how to tweak the system I believe I will be in charge of disciplining her, giving her medical attention, and also teaching her the required knowledge of being a successful person of society." Wintergreen concluded strongly.

"Right." Sampson agreed sadly. "I'll make your daughter strong."

Slade nodded in agreement. "Just one problem…"

Wintergreen looked to Slade. "Yes?"

"The Titans, no doubt they'll find our interest in a teenage girl most unacceptable and try to convince your daughter to turn good. I need to know, is she going to turn?" He was growing tired of the stupid teenagers and because he was drawn to Luxor, he didn't want anything to mess that up. But before any remote feeling of desire, came the urge to create her into a weapon that he could use.

Alexander smirked. "The only thing my daughter loves more than that blasted car is the thrill of doing something bad, she'll be fine. I have full confidence in her, in this instance."

Alexander hated the idea of leaving his baby at home, but he trusted his fellow soldiers and his long time friends. But he felt oddly suspicious of Sampson and how he was looking at Luxor. But he was firmly confident in Wintergreen and Slade, they knew how to take care of people and since they were almost like family he saw no reason why things could go wrong.

"We will take excellent care of her!" Wintergreen assured Alexander. He looked at his watch. "My goodness! It's well past this old man's bed time; I will now retire for the night. I will see you in the morning my friends." With that Wintergreen and Alexander left the others in the observation deck, Alex showing Wintergreen to his private room.

Sampson was smirking and shifting from foot to foot. "So, is she 18 yet?"

Slade crossed his arms behind his back, his normal stance, causing Sampson to tense. Slade meant business. "I know all about you Sampson."

"What are you blabbering about?" Sampson said walking over to the bar and pouring more scotch into his not even empty glass.

Slade was watching Luxor who had now put the mirrored walls to good use and was jabbing at her reflection, stopping ever so often to make a correction and redirect her punches. "You will stay away from Luxor unless it involves strengthening her already impressive muscles."

Sampson looked appalled. "What gives you the right?! How dare you accuse me of… of such utter disgusting behavior?! How dare-MPH!"

Slade had pinned Sampson up against the wall causing Sampson to spill his scotch everywhere. Slade's massive arm was against his neck causing him to grow red in the face from the lack of air. "Stay away from her." With that, Slade dropped Sampson onto the floor and left the drunken man to deal with the rush of vomit that was spewing from his mouth.

* * *

Luxor knew exactly where Chui hid his favorite Neapolitan ice cream. And since he re-filled his secret stash every time he went to the store, Luxor never felt bad about eating a pint of it, plus the unspoken bond of him actually knowing but not caring helped too. She was digging into the pint after she was sure everyone was asleep. She was incredibly sore from the workout she had just went through and had a craving that only a delectable blend of strawberry, vanilla, and chocolate ice cream could fix.

A slight movement caused Luxor to whip her head around to find Slade leaning against the door frame. "Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"He speaks." Luxor shot back. "And what about you? Why aren't you sleeping?"

"I'm an insomniac." Slade said moving to stand across from Luxor who was perched on the island in the middle of the kitchen. Luxor almost choked on the desert when she took in Slade's appearance. Still in his mask, torso looked like a brick wall shoved into a tight white shirt, his arms were massive and Luxor had to catch drool that had slipped out of the corner of her mouth.

'_Damn, I'd love to lick ice cream-'_

Slade moved towards her and extended his hand. "I feel like I should meet you properly."

"You already met me in the foyer, isn't that enough?" Luxor asked quizzically.

Slade chuckled deep in his throat. "Not even close, my dear."

Luxor looked to his out stretched hand. She set down her ice cream and grasped his gigantic hand in hers. They stood there for a long moment looking into each other's eyes, their joined hands not moving. Luxor became very aware that she was only in a pair of tiny pink shorts and a black sports bra, and broke the trance and picked up her ice cream.

"Should you really be eating at this time of night?"

Luxor smirked and spooned another large scoop into her mouth. She savored the feel of the cool cream sliding down her throat. "You'd be surprised how fast I burn these pints off. I have nothing to be worried about."

"I'm sure there isn't, but still it may be unhealthy."

"Hm, you don't strike me as the kind of man who cares." Luxor shot back a little annoyed at Slade for bugging her about the ice cream.

"On the contrary, you may be surprised to discover that I care a great deal more than I let on."

Luxor smirked jumping down from the island. "And you will discover that I don't take orders very well."

"I will be learning a lot about you in the weeks to come."

Luxor looked up from the pint confused. "Excuse me?"

Luxor stopped talking when she heard footsteps coming towards the kitchen. She could hear whispered voices from down the hall. Felix and Maddox appeared two seconds later dressed in all black.

Their heist clothes.

They were bickering about something when they spotted Luxor. "Hey, Lu-Lu," Maddox said sheepishly.

"This is awkward." Felix agreed.

"What's going on?" Luxor asked her glare darting between her two older brothers.

Any response that either of the twins was going to make was cut off by Elexia and Alexander emerging from the elevator. They stopped at the sight of their daughter. Elexia looked to Slade who backed away from the middle of the room to the very edge. Luxor's eyes changed from a bright cerulean color to a dark cobalt in a millisecond. She knew exactly what was about to transpire.

The ice cream slipped from her hands making a splat sound on the tiles, followed by the clang of her spoon.

Words whispered into her head caused her to tear up as she watched her family leave the mansion; _"I'm sorry."_

* * *

_Okay, so be gentle pleeeeease! My first FanFic. I hope you like it! Review and let me know!_

_Shanks man, you're shwell._


End file.
